


Tortuous(?) Threesome

by PKLucky



Series: Lucky's Big Family [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Self-Insert, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Having multiple lovers from different worlds bites Lucky in the butt.





	Tortuous(?) Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story that has been in the back-burner for a while. Finally decided get it published! (I promise the next chapter of Commander Anna's De-stressing Program will come soon. I just need this as a palate cleanser for that and the other big project I'm working on!!)

Lucky loaded a handful of Orbs into Breidablik, and took aim at the colorless Summon Stone. It had been a couple of months since Lucky was brought to Askr, and with the stronger enemies the kingdom had to face, she had to bring in stronger Heroes to fight against them. She steadied her aim and called out to Matthew who was standing behind her, “Think we’re gonna get someone good?”

“Knowing your luck, probably not,” Matthew teased.

Lucky stuck her tongue out at Matthew and fired Breidablik. A light flashed. Smoke surrounded the area. From the smoke emerged a black-clad young man with orange hair. His eyes laid on Lucky, and the moment their eyes met, he smiled wide.

“Bubbles!” The man ran up to Lucky and scooped her up into an embrace.

It took Lucky a moment to recognize the man. Once she did, she smiled back at him, “Gaius?”

Gaius nuzzled his face against Lucky’s, “I’m so happy to see you again.”

“Gaius,” Lucky glanced back at Matthew who was approaching the pair, “now isn't exactly--”

Matthew cleared his throat. Lucky and Gaius turned to him. He pointed at Gaius, “Who’s this?”

“Erm,” Lucky laughed nervously, “Y’see, this is, uh--"

Gaius let go of Lucky and looked at Matthew in the eye, “I’m Gaius. Her husband. Who’re you?”

“Oh? Well, I’m Matthew, and last time I checked,” Matthew glared back, “I was  _ her boyfriend _ .”

The two thieves glared daggers at Lucky. Her eyes darted back and forth between them as she stuttered, “B-Boys, please…!”

“Care to explain things, Lucky?” Gaius asked.

“Well,” Lucky rubbed the back of her neck, “when you travel between worlds, sometimes you fall in love. And when you fall in love, you might get married, have kids--"

“You have kids?!” Matthew exclaimed.

Gaius piped up, “And what do you mean ‘ _ kids _ ’? You mean there’s more than just Morgan?”

Lucky squeaked, “Okay, that’s enough questions for today! Bye!” She bolted straight out of the Summoning Shrine with Matthew and Gaius tailing close behind her.

One brief chase through Castle Askr’s halls later, Matthew and Gaius made their way to Lucky’s room with Lucky in tow. Her wrists and ankles were bound and her body was flung over Matthew’s shoulder.

Lucky whined, “Come on, let me go. I’m not sleeping around as much as you think I am. There’s only you two and, like, two other guys, I swear! Plus, one of them is from my world, so I probably won't see him for a while.”

Gaius patted Lucky's head, “Sorry, Bubbles. We still gotta punish you for being unfaithful. What that punishment is exactly is still up in the air.”

“And hey, if we’re feeling nice,” Matthew squeezed Lucky’s ass, “maybe it won't be that bad.”

Blood rushed to Lucky's face. She prayed to the gods of this world for mercy on her all-too-loving soul.

When they arrived at Lucky’s room, Matthew disrobed her and Gaius tied her to her desk chair.

“We’ll be right outside discussing what we're gonna do with you,” said Gaius.

“So,” Matthew grinned and stroked Lucky’s hair, “be a good girl and don’t try calling for help or anything, alright?”

Lucky pouted and nodded. With that, Gaius and Matthew left the room and shut the door. When they walked out of the room, Lucky pulled against the ropes, trying to get herself free. As she struggled, Lucky’s hole grew warmer, and her leg muscles tightened. Her entrance leaked onto her seat; Lucky swore at herself for her increasing arousal.

Many minutes passed, and the door finally opened. Gaius and Matthew reentered the room, approached Lucky, and noticed her wet pussy.

“Someone’s excited,” teased Matthew.

“Shut it,” grumbled Lucky.

Gaius untied the ropes, “Well, at least you’ll be ready for what’s in store for you.” He helped Lucky out of the chair and guided her to the bed. “Lay down with your arms spread out,” he commanded.

Lucky complied and cocked an eyebrow at them, “So, what are you guys gonna do?”

Matthew smirked as he tied one of Lucky's wrists to the bed frame, “We’re gonna play a little game.”

Gaius tied down Lucky's other wrist, “We’re gonna blindfold you, and you have to guess which one of us is touching you. We’ll kiss you as a signal for you to guess.”

“Guess right, you're safe. Guess wrong,” Matthew slipped a hand underneath Lucky and cupped her ass, “you get spanked, bitten, scratched…” Matthew winked, “You get the picture.”

Lucky bit her lip as her cheeks grew warmer, “Alright. But why?”

“Just seeing if you’ve been paying attention to how we treat you in bed,” explained Matthew.

“Oh, and before we start,” Gaius dug around one of his pockets and retrieved two lollipops: one for Matthew and one for himself. The both of them sucked on their candies as Gaius continued, “No depending on your tastebuds, Bubbles.”

Lucky frowned. Gaius’s sweet kisses won’t be giving him away in this game. The thieves stripped as they finished off their suckers. The last thing Gaius slipped off was his headband which he tied over Lucky’s eyes. Lucky instinctively let out a soft moan as her vision was blocked.

“Ready?” she heard Gaius ask. She nodded. Rustling of bedsheets and nearly silent footsteps on the wooden floor reached Lucky’s ears.

She felt weight on one side of the bed shift as a hand was placed on her breast. It squeezed and kneeded the breast gently, then let a finger circle around the nipple. The nub hardened, begging for attention. The finger lightly tapped it, causing Lucky to breath heavily. The thumb joined the finger and gave the nipple a quick pinch. Lucky yelped and a kiss came to her lips.

“Matthew?”

Two hands gave her nipples a twist and a hard pinch, and Lucky yelped in response.

“Nope,” she heard Gaius say. He climbed off the bed. A shuffling of feet resounded, and someone approached Lucky. He caressed her cheek and brushed his thumb against her lips. With his thumb, he parted Lucky’s lips, and she opened her mouth wider. He stuck a finger in and Lucky closed her lips around it. Lucky’s chest grew warmer as she let her tongue lick all over the finger. He pumped the digit in and out of her mouth as Lucky moaned in pleasure. He popped the finger out and replaced it with his mouth.

She stuttered, “G-Gaius again…?”

Teeth sunk into Lucky’s shoulder, and she cried out in pain.

“Wrong,” she heard Matthew say.

More sounds of footsteps later, someone climbed onto the bed and straddled Lucky’s hips. He planted kisses on her breast, the bite mark, her neck, then her lips. He let the kiss on the lips linger as he placed his hands on Lucky’s hips. Lucky’s mind grew hazy as her partner parted from the kiss. She muttered, “Matthew…?”

Nails dug into Lucky’s sides, and she inhaled sharply.

“Wrong again,” whispered Gaius.

Lucky whimpered, “Be more gentle with me! I-I can’t…”

“We’ll be more gentle if you guess correctly,” Matthew said.

And so, one of them climbed on top of Lucky again. He nuzzled against her ear and nibbled on the lobe. Lucky took a deep breath, and it was at that moment, a scent came to her. A sugary sweet scent. She waited for him to kiss her, and once he did, she blurted out, “Gaius!”

Lips pecked her on the cheek, “Hey, you got it,” she could hear the smile in Gaius’s voice. If her sense of taste wasn’t going to help, then her sense of smell would.

Gaius left the bed and a moment later, someone straddled Lucky’s hips. He caressed her sides and suckled on one of her tits. Lucky moaned as his tongue brushed against her sensitive nub. She forced herself to focus on the man’s scent; he smelled faintly of flowers. With the Spring Festival tournament yesterday, she knew exactly who was pleasuring her now. He brought his lips to hers, and Lucky said with a confident smile, “Matthew.”

He kissed her again, “Nice job.” The thieves switched places again (or at least pretended to), and one of them laid his entire body on top of Lucky’s. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and gently sucked on her skin, leaving little purple love marks. One hand petted her hair while the other rubbed up against her thigh. Lucky pulled against the ropes, desperate to hold her partner close, signal him to keep going, keep making her his. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her entrance leaked as his hand trailed down the inside of her thigh, stopping just before her slit. Lucky pleaded, “Matthew, Gaius… Fuck… Fuck me. P-Please…!” His lips met hers, and she took in his scent before he pulled away; a flowery aroma came to her. “Matthew…” she said breathily.

“You’re finally starting to get it,” said Matthew as he stroked her hair. He hopped off the bed and he and Gaius started to move again.

Weight shifted on both sides of the bed; Lucky felt the tip of a dick press against her lips. She opened her mouth and the shaft pushed inside her. He pumped in and out of Lucky’s mouth, and Lucky’s fingers and toes curled from her increasing ecstasy. Two hands held her head in place as the member drove further down her throat. Lucky gagged on the cock until it was pulled out; she coughed as she caught her breath. He brought his lips to hers, but Lucky couldn’t bring herself to focus on anything; her mind was in a complete daze. It took her a few seconds to say something. “G-Gaius…?” she stuttered.

The blindfold was removed, and Lucky could see Gaius’s flushed face, “Not bad, Bubbles. Not bad.” He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, “Ready for your reward, dear?”

Lucky’s eyes widened, “Y-Yes!”

Gaius beckoned Matthew to come over to them. Matthew positioned his face between Lucky’s legs and sucked on her puffed up clit. Lucky threw her head back and her legs clamped up against Matthew’s head. He held one of her thighs with one hand and let his other hand rub his hardening erection. Gaius untied the ropes around Lucky’s wrists and positioned his cock at Lucky’s mouth again. She opened up, and he shoved it in again as she grabbed his ass. Matthew’s tongue licked all around Lucky’s walls, and Gaius’s girth filled up Lucky’s mouth. She groped Gaius’s bottom and bucked her hips into Matthew’s face. Her eyes squeezed shut as she groaned from the pleasure. Matthew’s cock throbbed in his hand. He gave Lucky’s clit one last kiss before sitting up and ramming his length inside Lucky’s needy hole. Lucky gasped and grasped onto the bedsheets with tight fists. She bucked her hips along with Matthew’s hasty rhythm. Gaius pulled Lucky’s head into himself as he made one final thrust. He groaned as his cum spewed into her mouth and down her throat. Once he was done, he retreated and laid on the bed, gasping for air.

Lucky gagged on her own spit as Gaius’s seed trickled from the corner of her lip. Matthew continued pounding into her and hiked her legs up so that his entire length entered her. A few more well-timed thrusts from Matthew sent Lucky over the edge; all the pressure inside her released until she was left a heaving, sweaty mess. Matthew gave Lucky a few more thrusts, and on the final one, his cum shot straight into her as he cried out. A mix of his and her juices leaked out of Lucky.

Matthew and Lucky joined Gaius in laying on the bed, recovering from all the activity. Once the energy came back to him, Matthew asked, “So, there’s me, Gaius, that one guy from your world… Who’s the last one?”

Lucky patted Matthew’s head, “No more questions for today. Good night.”

* * *

The next morning, Gaius, Matthew, and Lucky looked on in anticipation as another Hero emerged from the Summoning Shrine. This time, a white-haired man equipped with a bow appeared. His eye immediately lit up when he saw Lucky. “Lucky!”

“Oh, hey, Niles…!” Lucky briefly looked behind her and saw Matthew and Gaius glaring at them. “Sorry, honey. Gotta go!”

Lucky bolted straight out of the shrine with Matthew and Gaius tailing close behind her. Niles looked on at the scene, shrugged, and chased after the three of them.


End file.
